


[Podfic] People Are Basically Fond

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: The Very Best of Times [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, English Accent, F/F, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John and Sherlock throw another Christmas party, with a little surprise for their guests.





	[Podfic] People Are Basically Fond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [People Are Basically Fond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8795209) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> Music: Final Preparations by Thomas Parisch
> 
> And here we are at the end of another series! Thank you so much, apliddell, for permission to podfic your glorious writing - as you know, I love immersing myself in it, wallowing! 
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend and join me next week for a fortnight of lovely, lovely smut!

 


End file.
